<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Junta's Super Secret Crush That No One Notices At All by TheARTboss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383273">Junta's Super Secret Crush That No One Notices At All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheARTboss/pseuds/TheARTboss'>TheARTboss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Junta has a crush, Junta overthinks things, Kawai is really good at noticing things except this, M/M, Oofuri Secret Santa, They are all still in schoool, Tosei team is supportive, this was fun to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheARTboss/pseuds/TheARTboss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It only took him a month before he finally realized why his heart beat a little faster when Kawai-senpai was around. </p>
<p>Junta liked Kazuki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawai Kazuki/Takase Junta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Junta's Super Secret Crush That No One Notices At All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">Dedication:</span><br/>This fic is for AJ as part of the OOFURI SECRET SANTA 2020! They asked for a Kazuki/Junta fic and so I put one together. AJ, I hope you like it! </p>
<p><span class="u">Note from author:</span><br/>It's been a while since I've read the manga, cause sadly it is not available in the US yet, so I used the anime more for reference. This might mean that I'm wrong on some things that happened after the team lost but I tried my best to keep it canon compliant. It was really fun writing these characters, I really miss these kids and hope to write more for this fandom when I'm done with 'No Wings'. </p>
<p><span class="u">Warnings:</span><br/>The characters are still in high school and underage. Though this fic doesn't go above some kissing, just want to call this out in case it bothers anyone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Junta sees Kazuki Kawai is outside the shrine near Tosei highschool. He had decided to stop by after visiting his future highschool and saw a group of teens wearing the Tosei baseball uniform lined up clearly waiting on the rest of their team who were most likely saying prayers. They were young, clearly first years, but they were his future senpais and Junta couldn’t help how his eyes were drawn to one teen in particular. He was standing in front, laughing with the others. </p>
<p>Junta remembered how Tosei had lost in their first round this past summer. </p>
<p>But this was the school he was going to go to, and he was going to be their pitcher. </p>
<p>Eventually. </p>
<p>Junta eyed the teens again, his eyes lingering on the teen with spiky hair and dimples, before he made his way back to the main street. He wondered which one of them would be his catcher. He felt a little giddy at the idea.  </p>
<p>He was only a little embarrassed for still thinking about the teen with the dimples that afternoon. His little brother asked him why his face was so pink and Junta managed to hide in his room for the rest of the day wondering how he was ever going to make it through high school. </p>
<p>Turned out that dimples was the team catcher. </p>
<p>Dimples’ name was Kazuki Kawai and he was perfect. </p>
<p>Junta had always loved baseball but he had never been obsessed with it. Not like he was in his first year at Tosei. He had been good in middle school and he had already made his mark and the rest of the team knew that he was going to be the starting pitcher next year. Even the third year, and their current ace pitcher, would joke about how he was relieved to have Junta ready to follow up behind him. Junta accepted that praise, but nothing made him glow like when Kawai-senpai would catch his pitches and smile at him. </p>
<p>“You’re a hard worker.” Kazuki would laugh, his arm around Junta’s shoulder as they made their way back to the locker room. “You show up first, you stay late, and you have great control over the ball.”</p>
<p>Junta’s face felt warm, his whole body felt warm as he was pulled against Kazuki’s side. </p>
<p>“Don’t praise him too much, or our ace will get jealous.” Shingo, another second year teased and Junta knew his face was even warmer but Kazuki just laughed and said something else. Junta couldn’t really hear it when all he could focus on was how warm Kawai-senpai’s body was. How comfortable he felt being held so close.  </p>
<p>It only took him a month before he finally realized why his heart beat a little faster when Kawai-senpai was around. </p>
<p>Junta liked Kazuki. </p>
<p>How could he not? The teen was kind, and paid attention to everyone. Kawai-senpai was tall and bulky in a way that Junta would never be. Kazuki had the respect of the third years in a way that Junta could only understand from afar. His smiles filled the bullpen, and if he was in a bad mood then everyone was on edge. </p>
<p>Kawai-senpai was the heart of the team and all Junta could think about was how to get Kazuki to praise him more. </p>
<p>To need him more. </p>
<p>They won their first game, and while Junta didn’t throw a single pitch he had been the one that Kazuki had hugged in celebration. </p>
<p>They won a practice game where Junta had thrown pitches for two innings. He had been nervous and had messed up in the first but Kazuki’s warm hand on his back had calmed him down. Kazuki’s deep voice in his ear had made him throw perfectly in the second inning to the point that even Junta had been impressed. The team had celebrated more at practice, and Kazuki had pulled Junta into a close conversation by putting his hand on the back of Junta’s neck. </p>
<p>Junta had to put his head under the water faucet to cool down now that he knew what it would feel like to have Kazuki’s thumb press against his skin. Shingo teased him for needing to cool down so often and Junta couldn’t look at any of the second years for the rest of the day. </p>
<p>He knew they knew. </p>
<p>He was doing a terrible job of hiding his crush. </p>
<p>In fact, it seemed like everyone knew . . . except Kawai-senpai. </p>
<p>At first it was the light touches. </p>
<p>Then it was the small glances. </p>
<p>Junta was always looking at Kazuki, he knew he was but he couldn’t help it. </p>
<p>“If you stare any harder, he is bound to notice.” Takahiko’s voice was bored, despite the fact that Junta knew his fellow first year was just as excited as he was that they had won another match. Takahiko was even pulled into the batting rotation for an official game and Junta was only a little jealous. </p>
<p>He was also incredibly jealous. </p>
<p>Junta stared at his friend and classmate and didn’t bother to make any excuses. </p>
<p>“Kawai-senpai is just . . . so cool.” Junta hated how wistful his voice sounded but knew that Takahiko didn’t care about anything other than baseball so most likely his friend wouldn’t give him a hard time. Takahiko just rolled his eyes and then left to go practice batting and Junta found his eyes moving over to the second year catcher who was currently talking with their ace. </p>
<p>Kazuki laughed and smiled and Junta wondered what he would need to do to make it so that Kazuki would only laugh and smile for him. </p>
<p>Then he immediately felt like an idiot. </p>
<p>He decided to do some laps around the field to get his head on straight. He was just a first year, and even if he was going to be the ace next year, he couldn’t take Kazuki from the rest of the team. </p>
<p>Kazuki didn’t belong to him. </p>
<p>“Practice ended a while ago.” Kazuki’s voice was loud in the silence of the field and it was only then that Junta realized how alone they were. The second year didn’t seem to mind how sweaty the pitcher had gotten as he handed Junta a water bottle and then rubbed the teen’s back. “Don’t overwork yourself, the third years will think they’re pushing you too hard.”</p>
<p>Junta wondered if he should feel bad that all of his hard work wasn’t for the third years. </p>
<p>But when Kawai-senpai called him over for pitching practice the next day, Junta didn’t feel bad at all. </p>
<p>Then Tosei won Koshien. </p>
<p>They won. </p>
<p>Junta stared as the third years hugged each other. Junta found himself stuck inside the bullpen even as everyone ran out and celebrated together. </p>
<p>They won Koshien. </p>
<p>This school that had lost in the first round last year. </p>
<p>“You did it.” Junta hadn’t been able to stop the words as they spilled out of his mouth when he ran into Kazuki in the hall. It was presumptuous, Kazuki was only a second year, but Junta couldn’t help the way he felt. “You did it, senpai.”</p>
<p>There was a large hand on the side of his neck before Kazuki pulled Junta into a tight hug. It was perfect and Junta wanted to get lost in the older teen’s warmth. </p>
<p>Maybe it was the adrenaline from the victory, or maybe it was how warm Kazuki felt against him but Junta pressed his lips into the side of Kazuki’s face. It could have just been a tightening of the hug, a harmless gesture, but Junta found himself frozen as Kazuki continued to hug him tightly. </p>
<p>He liked Kazuki. </p>
<p>He really liked Kazuki. </p>
<p>Junta wanted to kiss the catcher. </p>
<p>Junta wanted more. </p>
<p>The team didn’t stop practicing, not even after they’d won. They had to get ready for the new year and the new teammates that would join them. The third years had run off in glory and everyone else had celebrated. </p>
<p>They worked hard and had earned their victory. </p>
<p>They would continue to work hard. </p>
<p>“You know, typically people visit shrines during New Year’s Day.” Junta startled at the deep voice behind him and he found Kazuki smiling from a few feet away. Junta had wanted to spend more time with Kazuki and the best he had managed to do was ask the older teen to go to the nearby shrine with him. </p>
<p>Sure they were working together more. </p>
<p>Kawai-senpai was learning on his pitches and quirks and Junta would never understand how he had gotten so lucky . . . but he wanted more of Kawai-senpai’s time. </p>
<p>He wanted more of Kawai-senpai. </p>
<p>“A new school year should count.” Junta laughed, feeling warm as Kazuki brushed up against his side as they entered the shrine together. </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me your nervous, ace.” Kazuki’s voice was like velvet and Junta wanted to grab his hand. Instead the now starting pitcher stood a bit straighter at the title. </p>
<p>He was the ace this year. </p>
<p>He was Kazuki’s ace. </p>
<p>They made their offerings and said their prayers together. Junta made Kazuki laugh, and they walked the temple grounds together before making their way to the street. They met up with Shingo and the other players near the arcades and got to have fun for a bit. If Junta stayed by Kazuki’s side the whole time, no one said anything. If Kazuki leaned into Junta’s space more often than not, then Junta never complained. </p>
<p>“Takase-kun . . .” Kazuki’s voice was deep and the battery were officially on their own again now that the team had all gone their separate ways. The older teen stopped at the intersection where they would finally go their own ways. Junta held his breath as Kazuki smiled at him. “I know you’re nervous to be starting next year but don’t be. You’re amazing and we all believe in you.”</p>
<p>Junta’s face heated up and it made Kazuki laugh, which just embarrassed Junta even more. The older teen placed his hand on Junta’s shoulder and spoke softly. “I believe in you.”</p>
<p>Junta didn’t remember anything else after that. Not even sure how he made it home but as he stared at the ceiling in his room he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. </p>
<p>Kawai-senpai was so unfair. </p>
<p>Then Junta’s second year started and the teen couldn’t help but want to take advantage of all the time he could get with Kazuki. It was their last year to play together and the pitcher was going to make it count. </p>
<p>“You act like a married couple.” Rio, the first year and relief catcher for the team groaned. The light curly haired teen glared at both Junta and Kazuki. </p>
<p>“They are married.” Shingo laughed as he walked by, even as Junta felt his face heat up. “That’s the relationship between all pitchers and catchers, right?”</p>
<p>“It is a special bond.” Kazuki laughed, wrapping his arm around Junta and causing the pitcher emotional distress. Junta tried to laugh it off but he didn’t have to worry about anyone calling out his reaction because suddenly Rio was pushing them apart. </p>
<p>“Uh oh, someone is out to break up our favorite couple.” Keisuke and Shingo snickered together and Junta used Rio getting into Kazuki’s space as an excuse to make it out onto the field to get some fresh air. </p>
<p>Rio was somehow a godsend and a curse all rolled into one. </p>
<p>Junta was excited to have a relief catcher, someone who was ready to catch his pitches once they were able to let Kawai-senpai depart as a champion. Plus, Rio and Kawai-senpai already knew each other since Rio’s older brother was Kawai-senpai’s senpai. </p>
<p>Rio was a curse because Junta now had a pair of eyes on him at all times. </p>
<p>Junta wished they were Kazuki’s eyes. </p>
<p>The team trained. </p>
<p>They were champions and so they trained like champions. </p>
<p>Kazuki was the captain and he did his best to make sure that everyone was in in tip top shape. Even Rio, who clearly was more like a little brother to Kazuki than an actual rival. Junta liked Rio, liked seeing this new side to Kazuki and couldn’t help but enjoy the way they talked to each other. </p>
<p>Junta makes a promise to himself that he’ll confess to Kazuki on the Koshien Field, win or lose. </p>
<p>He tells Takahiko and his friend wishes him luck before asking him to pitch a few balls for batting practice. Junta briefly thinks about asking Shingo for advice but knows that Shingo would only tease him for it and so the second year decides to be brave on his own. </p>
<p>Junta forgets that he’s not really brave. </p>
<p>But he’s going to pretend for a little while. </p>
<p>He watches as sweat drips down Kazuki’s neck and wishes he was brave enough to wipe it away. He enjoys the moments they have together, with the team and without as they work together. Junta tries to memorize every moment he has with the catcher, knowing that one day he’ll have to be brave enough to put himself out there. </p>
<p>He wants to be hopeful. </p>
<p>Wants to see something in the way that Kazuki never shies away from him. </p>
<p>In the end, it doesn’t matter because they never make it to Koshien. </p>
<p>They don’t even make it past their first game against a team of first years. </p>
<p>Junta had wanted, but it didn’t matter anymore. </p>
<p>He only had one thing that he was supposed to do and it was to make the games last. He hadn’t been selfish enough to think they would make it to the end, he hadn’t wanted to be greedy, but in the end he had only been able to play one official game with Kazuki. </p>
<p>Junta had stood in Kazuki’s arms at the end, after the loss, in the hall as both of them cried against each other and the pitcher had only known one thing: he didn’t deserve Kawai-senpai. </p>
<p>He had been foolish. </p>
<p>Who had he been to think that he had deserved someone with so much greatness in them. The catcher had been a guiding light to the whole team and Junta had thought he had somehow been special but in the end he had been nothing. Just a pitcher who hadn’t been able to take his third years to the finals. </p>
<p>The pitcher that couldn’t bring himself to go back to the field. </p>
<p>The game was over and he knew his team was still working hard but Junta knew that if he went back and saw the empty spaces that the third years left behind he wouldn’t be able to make it through. If he had gone back on the field to see curly hair putting on catcher’s gear instead of the spiky black hair he might have cried. </p>
<p>He couldn’t do that to Rio. </p>
<p>He let them all down. </p>
<p>He let Kazuki down. </p>
<p>Junta had loved baseball his entire life and for the first time he realizes that he might have loved Kazuki a little more. </p>
<p>But it was too late. </p>
<p>Their year is already over and Kawai-senpai was moving on.  </p>
<p>Junta didn’t have the right to ask him to stay. </p>
<p>Junta can’t bring himself to get on the mound again. All the passion he used to feel for the game seems dull now and he can’t bring himself to fake it and let down another year of teammates. </p>
<p>They’re better off without him. </p>
<p>His teammates text him when he misses practice though it is Rio that finds him on school grounds and demands that Junta returns. The pitcher wants to, he loves baseball so much, but he doesn’t think he can hold a ball again if Kazuki isn’t the one catching it. </p>
<p>It isn’t fair to Rio. </p>
<p>Junta knows this but he can’t go back. </p>
<p>Junta dreams of making it to Koshien with Kazuki at his side. Of grabbing Kazuki’s catcher helmet to pull him into a kiss. The pitcher wonders what Kazuki’s lips would feel like and in his dream they are warm and soft. Kazuki’s hands are warm on his hips and the kiss felt like it lasted an eternity before Junta finally woke up and had to face reality one more time. </p>
<p>For the first time in his life, he skips school. </p>
<p>Junta had followed the motions of getting dressed and getting everything ready, but he stopped in front of the familiar shrine by the school instead and found himself walking up the steps. He had never skipped a day of school in his life but he suddenly didn’t care. </p>
<p>He didn’t care about school. </p>
<p>He didn’t care about baseball. </p>
<p>None of it mattered anymore. </p>
<p>But Junta wanted to care again. He wanted to apologize to his senpais for letting them down. He wanted to go back to practice with his head held high and throw some balls to Rio. Junat wanted so many things and he knew that they only way he would get them was if he finally let Kawai-senpai go. </p>
<p>He needed to let go but he didn’t want to. </p>
<p>Was it a first love thing?</p>
<p>Junta stared at the shrine before he bowed his head and closed his eyes. So much had gone wrong, he felt like he hadn’t even had a chance to fix it but maybe that wasn’t the point. Some things couldn’t be fixed. He took a deep breath as he prayed for his teammates, promising to turn over a new leaf for them if they were still willing to work with him. </p>
<p>He prayed for Kazuki to get into his first choice college. </p>
<p>That Kazuki would find happiness, and that one day, Junta might be good enough to meet Kazuki again in the future. </p>
<p>He bowed one more time before wiped his face, feeling like an idiot for crying so early in the day before he turned to head back to school. He missed his first class but he could get there before the second class started. </p>
<p>He had only taken one step before he was startled by the sight of Kazuki waiting for him off to the side, the catcher seemed unsure of himself as he stood there but straightened when they made eye contact. </p>
<p>“I wanted to-” Kazuki started before the catcher groaned a bit and Junta didn’t know what to do. Why had Kazuki followed him? Why was the teen here?</p>
<p>“Don’t give up baseball because of me.” Kazuki words were fast but Junta heard them all the same. </p>
<p>“What?” The pitcher closed the distance between them, not understanding. “I’m not-”</p>
<p>But he had, hadn’t he?</p>
<p>He had given up. </p>
<p>“Don’t stop pitching.” Kazuki’s hands were warm as they held onto Junta’s hands. Kazuki seemed so unsure for a moment and Junta found his heart speeding up at seeing another side of the catcher. “Come back to practice, don’t give up on-”</p>
<p>“I love you.” The words were out before Junta could stop himself and the pitcher found himself staring at Kazuki’s wide eyes with worry. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be but he couldn’t take it back now as tears filled his eyes. “I wanted to tell you when I took you to the championship but that won’t happen now. I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I-”</p>
<p>Kazuki’s lips were warm and soft. </p>
<p>Junta hadn’t even realized the kiss had happened until Kazuki had started to pull away but the pitcher wasn’t ready for it to end, not yet. Junta dropped his school bag so that he could grab the catcher and pull him back for another kiss. It was harder than the last one and Junta opened his mouth to deepen it, flushing at the noise that Kazuki made as they kissed more. </p>
<p>It was warm, soft, and wet. Kazuki’s hands were on his hips and then his back, pulling them closer together and Junta didn’t bother to push back in any way. </p>
<p>He never wanted this moment to end. </p>
<p>“You both know that you’re at a shrine, right?” Shingo’s voice was strained, most likely from embarrassment as both Junta and Kazuki separated themselves. </p>
<p>Junta’s face was flaming hot now, and he wanted to hide it but one of his hands were firmly clasped in Kazuki’s hand and it made the pitcher want to kiss the third year again. Shingo cleared his throat, as if reading Junta’s mind, and then the second baseman just glared at the two of them. </p>
<p>“Uh, sorry.” Kazuki coughed as he waved an apology to Shingo, his hand squeezing Junta’s hand tighter. </p>
<p>Shingo just sighed at the sight of the both of them. Junta and Kazuk both blushed red after being caught kissing at a shrine. The second baseman just shrugged before motioning towards the school. “We should head back before we miss another class . . . and one of you has to tell Rio.” </p>
<p>Kazuki laughed at that, sending a shiver down Junta’s spine, before they both turned to each other and smiled. </p>
<p>Yeah, they could tell Rio. </p>
<p>Junta had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to hide it very well anyway. Then again, as he watched Shingo texted in his phone rather hurriedly, Junta had a feeling he wouldn’t have to worry about hiding it all. </p>
<p>…<br/>
…<br/>
…</p>
<p>Their first date was a disaster.</p>
<p>Kawai-senpai and tried to take Junta to a move but the whole team showed up, clearly deciding to play chaperone, and Rio had even stolen their popcorn at some point. It was only with Shingo’s knowing nod that they managed to sneak out after the movie was over they both laughed as they ran to the train just in case their chaperones decided to follow. </p>
<p>Because they both loved baseball they ended up at the public batting cages where both were too busy trying to look cool for the other that they failed miserably. Junta nearly got beamed in the head by the ball because he had been too busy watching how Kawai’s arms bulged as he hit ball after ball. </p>
<p>They ended up making out behind some trees in the park but it was only because Junta had smiled and apparently that did things for Kazuki because they were kissing for quite a while after that. </p>
<p>Their second date was a bit better. </p>
<p>Junta didn’t have to worry about Kawai-senpai anymore, with each date he felt a bit more confident in their relationship. The battery he made with Rio needed more work, but they would get there. </p>
<p>“Next year, if you win Koshien, I’ll buy us matching rings.” Kazuki laughed as Junta’s face turned bright red at the thought. </p>
<p>“Only if we win?” Junta tried not to get too excited at the idea as he interlaced his fingers with Kazuki’s. </p>
<p>Kazuki just smiled brightly before he pulled Junta into another kiss.</p>
<p>Junta never missed another practice again. </p>
<p>…<br/>
…<br/>
…</p>
<p>The end!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU FOR READING! Hope you enjoyed. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>